Insulin, a hormone produced by the pancreas, makes glucose available to cells in the human body for the purpose of obtaining energy. Diabetes mellitus is primarily a disturbance of the body's glucose or carbohydrate metabolism. In diabetes mellitus Type I, the pancreas produces little insulin or it does not produce it at all. Treatment requires daily insulin injections so that a diabetic can survive. In diabetes mellitus Type II, the pancreas produces insulin, but the quantity of insulin is insufficient or it is less effective due to the cellular resistance, or both. In each of these forms there are various abnormalities, but the basic defects to which these abnormalities can be attributed are: (1) the reduced entering of glucose into various “peripheral” tissues; and (2) the increased releasing of glucose from the liver into the bloodstream (increased liver glucogenesis).
The World Health Organization (WHO) has estimated that 2 to 10 out of every 100 people will develop the condition during their lifetime and that 90% of these will be of the Type II, late onset non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. Nathan (1993) New Eng. J. Med. 328:1676-1685. In Type II diabetes, the insulin stimulated glucose uptake and utilization in liver, skeletal muscle and adipose tissue is impaired. Zimmet (1982) Diabetologia 22:399-411. The defects can be improved by caloric restriction and exercise. In the later stages of the disease, the only recourse for patients is a life-long hypoglycemic therapy.
Currently approved treatments for Type II diabetes include the administration of sulphonamides, biguanidines (Turner and Clapham (1998) Prog. Drug. Res. 51:33-94) and thiazolidinediones. Kohlroser et al. (2000) Am. J. Gast. 96:272-276. The drawbacks of the currently available drugs include harmful side effects and numerous counter indications (e.g. impossibility of application in pregnancy and during the suckling period), as well as their ineffectiveness in stemming the tissue complications that arise from long-term Type II diabetes. Therefore, new therapies are under investigation, e.g., the administration of herbal extracts.
For example, U.S. Patent Publ. No. 20030206976 discloses an herbal extract from a composition which contains: Centaurii umbellatum, Gentianaceae (centaury plant), Teraxacum officinale, Asteraceae (dandelion root), Juniperi communis L, Cupresaceae (juniper berry), Urticae dioica L, Urticeae (nettle plant), Urticae dioica L, Urticaceae (nettle root), Cichorium intybus L, Cichoriaceae (chicory root), Morus nigra L, Moraceae, (mulberry leaf), Achilleae millefolium L, Asteraceae (yarrow flower), Vaccinium myrtillus L, Ericaceae (bilberry leaf), Phaseolus vulgaris L, Fabaceae (bean pods), Valeriana officinalis L, Valerlanaceae (Valerian root). The extract is used to treat diabetes mellitus Type II.
U.S. Patent Publ. No. 20030086985 discloses a process for isolating an extract from Argyrobium roseum that contains the flavonoid glycoside and which possesses hypoglycaemic activity. Compositions containing this extract are useful to treat various hyperglycaemic conditions including non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus disease. U.S. Patent Publication 20020187201 discloses a process for the control of diabetes mellitus using natural products isolated from Perna viridis.
However, a need still exists to find a composition and treatment with long-term effects. The invention described here satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.